A user, such as a consumer, at a merchant location for a merchant may select one or more items for purchase, and may engage in a transaction with the merchant in order to purchase the items. Traditionally, the user may utilize cash or check to pay for the transaction, and thus may easily view how much the user has paid. However, more modernly, a user may utilize payment cards, such as debit or credit cards, when paying for a transaction. These payment cards allow for quick payment processing using backend payment processing systems to send a payment to a merchant account from a financial account or extended credit for the user. The merchant may provide receipts for processing; however, often the receipts are difficult to read or process, or may be immediately disregarded and thrown away by the user. In this regard, the user may be unaware of errors in the transaction, for example, if the payment card is swiped more than once through a magnetic card reader and processed multiple times. Moreover, if the amount entered by the merchant was incorrect, the user may be unaware, and later be required to review a billing statement and dispute transactions. Thus, without immediate information of the processed transaction, the user may be in danger of erroneous transactions and/or fraud.
Embodiments of the present disclosure and their advantages are best understood by referring to the detailed description that follows. It should be appreciated that like reference numerals are used to identify like elements illustrated in one or more of the figures, wherein showings therein are for purposes of illustrating embodiments of the present disclosure and not for purposes of limiting the same.